Cold Attraction
by Shiraha
Summary: She had been cursed, with a life on never dying, always in pain. She journeys through different demensions, trying to find a cure. But, when the time gates are destroyed, how can she continue her quest when something keeps her there...love? HPSM
1. Default Chapter

Um....hi? So, this is going to be a HP/ SM crossover, and it's 'bout Usagi. Anyway, I already know you're probably bored to death by reading this, so I'm just going to do something real quick.

........OMG!!!!!! I NEED TO WATCH TV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There ya go.

Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. They're both owned by mega famous authors and artists. Not like me. A....not....famous....person......thing.

On to the story.

* * *

Cold Attraction

Chapter 1: Curse

* * *

_Dimension 469- Planet Solaria  
  
(Usagi's POV)  
_  
It's quite strange how much someone can win something so immense and lose something even greater. This thought rambled through my mind as I mounted over the battleground, emotions gone from my eyes. Gazing at the dead soldiers resting on the gory scene before me, I slowly floated towards the soil, careful not to disturb the wandering souls of the war.  
  
Many years prior to the current event, I would have acted differently. I would have wept for the men and women, praying for happiness in the afterlife. But, once that one person died, all I cared about was ending the curse of eternal life.  
  
Mamoru.  
  
_Flashback  
  
"I guess this is how I'm going to die, huh, Meatball Head?" Mamoru murmured painfully. He gasped for air as I held his hand, sobbing.  
  
"Don't say that. I can heal you. I can..."  
  
"No."  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"This is how I am supposed to die. I'm supposed to fight, protecting you, Serenity," he said. "And even now, I wouldn't change my fate... aikou." And he looked up at me, with his deep blue eyes, and drew **one, final breath.**  
  
I swear, I thought I was going to cry, yelling out to him to come back. But I didn't. I just sat there, his bloody head in my lap, staring into nowhere. And I knew what to do, right then, with my blank eyes, without emotion. I stood up, looked into his eyes one last time, and walked towards the soldier of love, Sailor Venus. Her long, blonde hair was frayed and burned, like a fire had burst from the inside out. But, there was one item that wasn't destroyed. It was the one item that protected us for centuries....except this year.  
  
The Sword of Artemis.  
  
It gleaming, silver blade was clean of blood, making no notion that it had been used. A gloved hand held its handle, clutching it like nothing else mattered. I closed my eyes, already knowing that all the spotlessness would change. Picking it up gently, I walked back to my dead lover, silently hoping that I would finally find peace. At that moment, all I wanted to do was die.  
  
Listening to the soft wind tickling my neck, I smiled slightly. I would finally be with my love, forever.  
  
Soundless, I lifted the blade so that it resided before my breast, and prayed that I would make it to Heaven. Closing my eyes, I plunged the sword into my chest, wincing at the enormous pain that made its way into my body. Yet, falling to my knees, I smiled. I would live forever in peace.  
  
Unfortunately, that thought left my mind as quickly as the smile left my face. .  
  
I couldn't feel the reaction of dying. All I felt was pain, which was, regrettably, starting to heal. Panicking, I picked up the weapon again, and stabbed it into my heart, letting a whine escape my mouth as the ache entered my mind once more.  
  
Yet, the twinge was dying instead of me.  
  
I ripped open my shirt, not caring if any one was there to see, alive or dead. Eyes widening, I watched as my wound gradually vanished, leaving me with such a dread that would kill a mortal. However, at that moment, I was nothing near a mortal.  
  
I couldn't die.  
  
End of Flashback  
_  
After that moment, my entire life was spent to finding someway to lift the hex, to bring me to my friends, family, and love. Still, following years of searching, I found no cure.  
  
Walking around the bodies, I silently hoped that they would never have to experience such blight as I did. To live a never ending life...was like dying every day. _Their souls should be as happy as they possibly can_, I thought, gazing into a pale face of a woman, _even if I can't_.  
  
"There doesn't seem to be anything helpful here," I murmured, for once standing perfectly still. "Why do I even bother?"  
  
I sighed, staring at the militia force one last time. Then, reaching into my shirt, I pulled out the one object that was once forbidden to use. My fingers gripped it tightly, as I closed my eyes, wishing to forget the memory that was returning to my mind.  
  
_Flashback  
  
After hours of complete shock, I was turned to a new aspect of the situation. Why wasn't I told of this event? My eyes narrowed. Fate.  
  
"Fate! Get the hell down here! Or I'll just come up and kick your ass myself!" I screamed into nothingness. I could feel my anger boiling as a portal appeared in front of me, a woman nervously coming out of it. For a moment, all was silent. Nothing stirred except for the small trembling of the female kneeling before me.  
  
"What the HELL were you thinking of not telling me?! They're dead, damnit! They're DEAD!! Not tell me why you didn't inform of this situation, or I'll strangle you until you do!" I yelled, my eyes glinting with such malice, the lady shrank back in fear. Even if she was in a higher position than I, the anger emitting from me was enough for her to be lesser.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it had to be done. They ALL had to die. Even if you don't like it, it's for a very good reason," she stated, trying to sound calm, but failing immensely. But, she wasn't as calm when I rammed her into a wall, holding her shoulders so tight, they bled.  
  
"THEY deserved to die? Who put them in that position, to fight evil without a say in anything, hmm?! Tell me, or just SHUT THE HE-..."I started, but ended in a soft tone, noticing the red glow in Fate's eyes.  
  
"You think I **wanted **that to happen? You think I **wanted** to see our best soldiers die just because they had to protect some princess that won't let them rest in peace?! **YOU THINK I WANTED THAT?!?!?!?!**" Fate screamed at me, making me cower. Yet, her eyes softened in pity, as I shrank to the ground, weeping.  
  
"There, there now. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just got frustrated at you for blaming me on something I hated to do," the older woman soothed, her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I just...miss them terribly...So terribly," I murmured, tears streaming down my face. "I loved them."  
  
"I know you do. They know that also. But, it was meant to be," Fate said, gathering me into a hug. "Here. Take this. It will help you on your new journey in life." I looked up slowly. My eyes widened.  
  
The time key.  
  
"But...but this was...Pluto's. I can't take this," I whispered, pushing her hand away. Fate smiled.  
  
"She would want you to have it."  
  
Fate set the object in my hand, and backed away, towards the time portal. My eyes followed her, as she walked into the black abyss, smiling at me one last time, and disappearing entirely.  
  
And I was alone once more, with an item that was forbidden to use, and a heart too heavy to bear.  
  
End of Flashback  
_  
Holding the object close to my breast, I focused my energy on the continuously bright light that seemed to guide lost souls to the time gates. I sighed, wondering which world I would choose next. Maybe it would be a world with absolute peace. But, then again, there was no such thing as peace.  
  
I could feel my patience wearing thin. It never took more than a few seconds to reach the gates, and, right then, it was taking much longer. Giving more force to the light, I tried to shove my spirit through the tunnel in which I was slowly ascending through, but failing miserably. For a moment, I thought of turning around, back to the desolated world of Solaria.  
  
But that would never happen.  
  
At that moment, all I could feel was an immense pain, as if I was in Hell itself, and I was it's latest victim. It was as if fire was burning my lungs to ashes, and daggers were stabbing my every essence and flesh.  
  
That was the last thing I felt before I saw a blinding light and a faint outline of a castle, a small mass of boats, holding children in black cloaks, heading towards the watery gates of the glittering moonlit stones.

* * *

So, there ya go! The first part of the story! How was it? Bad? Good? So bad that you died? I know, I know, Usagi never acts like that, but it's different, and I wanted it to be a little different.

Don't worry about the Harry Potter stuff. It's gonna come in the next chapter. Then you get to see a little action...both physical and.....physical? Okay, there's a start of attraction with one of the characters and Usagi.

Okay, so the last thing I'm gonna say is something every author on Fanfiction.net says...

_** REVIEW!!!!!!**_

**_REVIEW!!!!!!_**

**_REVIEW!!!!!!_**

Peace out.

Shiraha


	2. New Place

I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOORRYYYYY!!!!!! I didn't mean for me to take so long for me to update. You see, I was on vacation......

Okay, lame excuse.

Anyway, I'm really sorry!!!!! ......But I hope you like the second chapter.

* * *

Cold Attraction

Chapter 2

New Place

* * *

_HP dimension (Harry's 7th year)_

"Harry, that was bloody brilliant!"

Heads began to turn swiftly as the sound of laughter filled a section of a long, oak table. Ron Weasley sat there laughing, as a girl shook her head in disgust.

"Why do men always find amusement in the most ANNOYING things?" she stated, emphasizing on the "annoying". And, although she looked irritated, a small smile formed on her lips, making her eyes light up a bit.

"Ah, come on Hermione! Even you have to say that what Harry did was priceless! The look on Malfoy's face was hilarious! If you didn't enjoy that, I'm not sure if you're sane or not," Ron exclaimed, making the female blush at the saying of 'not sure if you're sane or not'. What made her blush even more was the slap on the back, given by two red head twins.

"Yeah, 'Mione! Lighten up! Harry did a good job of making Malfoy's chest sprout things we men like to look at m-ow!" one of the boys, Fred, started, but got slapped upon the head for a comment he said. Continuing, he laughed. "The pride we are experiencing for our pupil is great!" The other twin, George, nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Malfoy can finally be the woman he always has been!"

This comment rose roaring laughter from the entire table, bringing about joy from every person. All except one.

A boy, with messy midnight hair, faked every emotion he was showing to others, including happiness. Jade green eyes held nothing but sadness, yet no one noticed, and an obvious lightening shaped scar ran across his forehead.

"Thanks guys, but it was nothing! Easy!"

A lie.

"I was laughing so hard afterward."

Another fib.

"I bet he can hardly eat!"

Well, that was true.

No one could see the cheerless eyes clearly through the phony atmosphere radiating from him, with the exception of two men at a higher table in the front. Sad eyes watched the boy from a safe distance, one shaking his head slowly, another closing his eyes unhappily.

"Dumbledore, this has gone far enough. If Harry keeps putting up this charade, he could be seriously injured," one of the men stated, pushing back his long, auburn hair behind his shoulder. The one called Dumbledore nodded his head, his silvery eyes downcast.

"I know this also, Lupin. I was hoping for it to go away, but it now seems unlikely. The poor boy's wound if far too great for any sort of therapy now. A miracle is the only thing to help him," the older man said sorrowfully, sighing. Lupin's eyes narrowed.

"Miracles. Miracles are ####."

_Forbidden Forest_

"Come'n, Fang! Get a move on! We've got t ge' back to Hogwarts. Th feast as already started," a voice exclaimed in a loud voice, motioning towards a large dog to hurry. Barking happily, the animal trotted after the person, now within sight.

A half-giant, named Hagrid, walked giddily along a path, smiling at the thought that the school year was about to begin. Heaving a sack over his shoulder, the large man laughed.

"Ah, Fang! A'other school year is abou to begin, an I coul't be happier!" he barked cheerfully, causing his pet beside him to woof gleefully. Hagrid's smile grew larger as the castle loomed closer.

"I can al'eady taste that roast beef and pumpkin-......Oh My God."

His hand shook rapidly, triggering the bag to fall to the ground, the items inside declining along with it. With his feet frozen to the spot he was standing at, he stared in shock at what he saw.

A girl, no more than 17, lay spread out on the ground, her long, golden hair covering her body in a protective manner. A short, multi-colored skirt rested pitifully on her legs, a large gash from the beginning to end of one leg staining the silky material. Short breathes were all that was heard from her soft pink lips, each one making her pale skin jump in pain.

That was all that needed to be seen before Hagrid ran to the school, the girl in his arms.

_Dream Sequence (Usagi's POV)_

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" I yelled, my voice echoing through the dark abyss. Scanning through the endless room of darkness, I shivered. This reminded me of something I wanted to forget entirely._

_The Galaxy Cauldron.  
  
_

_"Where is this place?" I whispered, my fear very obvious. Looking around, all I could see was black. That is, until a bright light filled the room and my eyes widened at what I saw.  
  
_

_"Dear child..."_

_So familiar._

_"What have you done to yourself?"_

_Who is she?_

_"My daughter..."_

_I gasped.  
  
_

_"Mother?"_

_The queen smiled, her eyes showing compassion and love, only for me. But, when I reached out to touch her, I pulled away hastily, shocked at the sudden pain slithering up my arm. Looking up at my mother, my confused eyes gazed into hers, ones of sorrow penetrating my heart.  
  
_

_"Serenity...I have watched you for such a long time. Now, even though I stand before you, close enough to touch, I still do not understand the ache in your eyes. It seems I will never be able to either," she stated in sorrow. She attempted to stroke my cheek, but pulled back slowly, shaking her head. She knew she could never come into contact with me._

_"My darling daughter, I wish this never had to happen. I tried to keep you happy, with all my heart. Unfortunately, Fate and Destiny thought otherwise," she whispered. "But, what really breaks my heart is what has become of you. What happened to my only child, who brought cheer into mine and others' lives? What happened to her?!"  
  
_

_I could only be silent as the forgotten royalty wept._

_Once the queen had composed herself again, she looked into my eyes, and stated something that would haunt me for the rest of my days.  
  
_

_"You must find the light again, Serenity, and bring it back to your heart. Otherwise, your destiny may be filled with only sadness. And, if you stay this way...you may be immortal for eternity."  
___

_End of dream sequence (end of Usagi's POV)_

Usagi's eyes snapped open, her body bolting from its resting position. Grimacing at the pain being developed, she slowly made her way towards the edge of the bed. Once her feet came into contact with the cold tile, the princess jumped back, shocked by how chilly it was.

"W...where?" she questioned the darkness, while carefully lighting a candle. The flame flickered for a moment, and then again becoming bright, revealing frightened blue eyes as she scanned unknown room, reeking in magic.

Rows of white beds were positioned along the walls, a candle situated by each. The moon's glow shone vividly, enveloping the bleak room in a brilliant light. Smiling slightly, Usagi turned towards the door, a rich mahogany wood asking her to go through it. Unable to control her curiosity, she bid to its will, and walked tediously, holding onto the wall for support.

"Where am I?"

Paintings full of sleeping figures.

"How is all this possible?"

Moving staircases.

"What are these things?"

Ghosts flying sleepily through the air.

"How did I get here?"

Voices...

Usagi's eyes narrowed at the sound of the murmurs echoing through the hallways. 'So, this place isn't deserted after all,' she thought. Moments after thinking this, her blue orbs of emotion turned silver, and there stood Cosmos.

Making no sound as she stepped on the floor, the lone senshi made her way towards the noise, checking every crevice for any sudden attacks. In all her previous experiences, letting your guard down meant certain death. She learned the hard way.

The voices were getting louder, and soon, she could distinguish what the words meant. Still not letting Usagi regain her body back, the guardian waited behind a corner, watching the scene unfold.

"Why did you bring me out here?"

A snicker came from one of the figures.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to chat. You know, like friends."

Growling was heard.

"We were never friends. Ever since I first came to Hogwarts, I have been tormented by you. Now, you're saying we're friends? Who do you think I am?"

"Come now, don't be so cruel. Can't I enjoy a little talk with you, Potter?"

That got Cosmos' attention.

_'I've heard of a Potter. Fights against Voldemort, their version of Chaos. But who's the other?'_ Cosmos wondered.

"Malfoy, just shut up."

Cosmos took note of the name.

"Why? Just to please you?" 'Malfoy' commented. "You keep thinking that."

A stick was brought up from his pocket, and pointed it at 'Potter'. Cosmos clenched her fist, resisting the urge to obliterate Malfoy right there. But, no, it was too soon. In a few moments, maybe. But not then.

"I finally can get my revenge on you, Potter. You sent my father to Azkaban, you ruined my reputation, you ruined everything. Now, you pay." The blonde smirked when he noticed the black haired boy reach into his pocket, and found nothing.

"What? You can't find your wand? Ah, ah, ah, Potter I thought you'd be smarter than this. Very well then. Now, it's time I get my revenge."

Potter moved back into the wall, trying to escape. But, there was no way out. He was trapped.

Malfoy moved his arm up, and began a spell that no one could hear.

Potter turned his head to the right, not wanting to watch his own doom. But, what he saw was something different.

Green meets silver.

A bright light.

A brilliant angel, with pure white wings.

Darkness...

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Cliffhanger. 

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. There wasn't as much romance as I intended to put in, but someone said to me that there shouldn't be too much. So, I listened.

Okay, back to the typical yelling of reviews.

REVIEW!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!

Peace out

Shira


End file.
